Vows
by Chinese Bakery
Summary: On the very last day of her human life, Bella enjoys a carefree afternoon with Edward in their meadow, shielded from the outside world.


**Title:** Vows  
**Author:** chinesebakery  
**Pairing:** Edward/Bella  
**Summary:** On the very last day of her human life, Bella enjoys a carefree afternoon with Edward in their meadow, shielded from the outside world.  
**Rating:** PG-13ish  
**Warnings:** Fluff ahead. Set shortly after _Eclipse_ (no specific spoiler)  
**A/N:** Written for PartOfHim's "Weathering Heights" challenge with the following prompts : Glare. Lyrics: PJ Harvey, "Un cercle autour du soleil". Picture #4 (the forest). Thanks to becoolbec for the beta.

* * *

"We can still change our plans, you know. We could go somewhere a little more –" Edward started before he could stop himself as he turned the engine on, and glanced sideways to evaluate her annoyance level.

He was still disappointed that Bella had rejected all his suggestions regarding what they should do on her last day of humanity, but she had been adamant about spending it in their meadow, where she had learned so much about his condition and first formed the wish to become like him. It was her idea of coming full circle, and Edward couldn't possibly decline, even if he found it so understated.

"Not today, we can't," she said pointedly, squinting upward through the windshield. It was the clearest, hottest day they'd had all year. The sun shone obnoxiously high in a perfectly blue sky – even if she decided to indulge him, he clearly couldn't show himself anywhere public on a day like that without being covered from head to toe, which would elicit unwanted attention, too.

She had made her goodbyes and although her heart had very nearly broken when she'd last seen Charlie, it didn't feel like she was carrying an anvil in her chest so much anymore. She was on the verge of a brand new exciting life, feeling lighter than she had in so long. And if it came with a price, she was ready. So ready. Nothing could deter her on that day. But just in case, she had set some ground rules, which included a "No expensive gifts" clause and a much stressed "No wallowing" one.

"I told you I want this day to be about you and me," she reminded him for the umpteenth time. "That's all that matters to me."

"You'll still have me tomorrow. And the day after. And the one after that. I'll be around until you're so sick of me you'll have to beg for me to go away."

"Well, I did promise the minister I'd make do with you for all eternity," Bella shrugged indifferently as she readjusted the sun visor.

"That's not a direct quote, is it? Because I seem to remember your actual vows sounded a little more refined."

"I'm paraphrasing," she informed him, vainly attempting to pout. It was difficult to achieve in her current giddy state.

Bella glanced out the window and had to squint again. She was positively going to burn under that sun. With her usual luck, her skin would look peely for the rest of her existence. That would definitely ruin the sparkling. She was going to be the most incompetent vampire ever, stumbling around with her scaly marble skin, tripping over her own feet every other step.

"I brought sunscreen," he offered. His eyes were set on the road ahead but he was smirking.

He was getting better at reading her every day. He couldn't hear her thoughts, of course, but he had all her expressions memorized, and he was beginning to pierce her thought patterns. Marriage was giving him way too much confidence.

"Oh, no. No mind-reading attempts today. It's my last chance for irrational human behavior. Don't spoil my fun."

His smirk faded ever so slightly but he caught himself and turned to flash the lopsided grin he knew she loved.

"So many rules, Bella," he said with affected reproach, shaking his head. "You can't expect me to remember every one of them."

"Well, try," she scolded and crossed her arms over her chest like a dejected child. His laughter sounded more light-hearted than it had in weeks.

--

When Edward parked the car at the edge of the woods, by the familiar path leading to their meadow, his hand covered hers before she had time to undo her seat belt, stilling her.

"Can you wait in the car for a few minutes?"

"Uh oh," she sing-songed, feigning worry.

"Could you please do as you're told, just this once?"

"I suppose I _could_, but do I _want_ to?" she asked, a mischievous grin threatening to appear at the corner of her lips, ruining her effect.

"Yes," he retorted confidently, his hand still blocking hers as if he really expected her to bolt at the first opportunity.

"Okay, then," she said in a theatric sigh.

He fumbled in the truck for a few moments and the next moment, he was racing through the woods, so fast she couldn't make out the objects he was carrying. As promised, he was back minutes later. He held the door open for her and helped her out, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"Mrs Cullen," he said ceremoniously and bended over to let her climb on his back.

Running through the woods felt as awkward as always. She couldn't believe she would come to like it, no matter how convincingly he assured her she would. He had sworn her personality would remain the same, after all. She could already picture herself hitting tree after tree to everyone's barely concealed hilarity.

Finally, they came to a halt and she slipped off his back effortlessly, taking in the premises.

Edward had planted a large sunshade right in the middle of the meadow, its shade spreading over a large picnic cloth, a wooden basket overflowing with what had to be fine food, and was that a champagne bucket? She could easily recognize Alice's handy work there. It all looked so faultless – movie perfect.

"That's very... domestic," Bella offered as they approached. Edward stiffened visibly at her words, ready to justify himself or worse, apologize.

"I love it," she assured him immediately and pressed his hand reassuringly. "Thank you."

--

The food was divine, of course – Alice knew what she was doing. Bella had to make a conscious effort not to comment on how ridiculously pricey everything looked. The last meal for the condemn quality of it wasn't lost of her, but she decided to ignore that nagging little pang of dread and just enjoy it while she could. The 'No wallowing' clause applied to the both of them.

Later, when she was full, they laid side by side under the protective shade, her hand tracing patters on his white marble arm. His flawless skin reflected the light in that peculiar way that would never stop mesmerizing her. She couldn't really process the idea that she would look as perfect as him in just days. It sounded so foolish.

The sky was a pure, spotless blue, a testament to her former life. Bella wondered how long it would be until she could enjoy a bright summer afternoon without the fear of being discovered. At least, her time in Forks would have taught her to live without sunlight. It still felt like she should properly acknowledge it, though.

She rose up and let the light engulf her, trying to absorb as much warmth and brightness as she could. She crushed the little nagging voice stressing how silly she looked, standing idly with her eyes closed, her face turned toward the sky. Silently, Bella made her goodbyes to the sun.

"You're going to burn, love," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"I know. It's just for a minute."

When her bare shoulder started to tingle uncomfortably, she sighed and went back to lay by his side. Edward was studying her face curiously, trying to pinpoint her exact thought, no doubt. She turned to face him and stared at her husband for a long time, her hand caressing the side of his face tenderly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I think," she started playfully, "that it's the last time you're going to be completely irrational about us making love."

"There's nothing irrational about fearing for your life, Bella."

"I feel rather lively," she noted, grabbing his hand to press his thumb against her pulse.

"Which is a _miracle_," he informed her, and let his finger run along her forearm.

It had been more difficult than she had hoped, but he had kept his promise, in the end. Of course, it always took forever afterwards to convince him that she didn't need medical assistance for a couple of bruises.

"But aren't you more worried about how it's going to be when I'm not all warm and appetizing?"

"Worried? I'm terrified. How could I possibly live with myself once I can make love to my wife without worrying I might accidentally kill her?"

Bella's smile faltered then, as she tried to enunciate her next question in a way that wouldn't make him squirm. Now matter how many times he had tried to reassure her, she couldn't put the issue to rest completely.

"I'm sorry, that sounded harsher than I intended," he said, misinterpreting her expression.

"Don't you think you'll get – bored?"

"Bored? We've been married two weeks Bella."

"You know what I mean."

"Now who's being irrational? Besides, _I_ promised the minister I'd make do with my ridiculously unappetizing wife forever," he said as his hands wandered to her lower back, under her top, sending shivers down her spine.

"Best vows I've ever heard," she whispered against his ear and rolled them over until his beautiful face was just inches above hers, his dazzling scent washing over her. There was a sense of fatality to his kisses she'd rather not contemplate.

Would his sweet breath affect her any less once she was turned? She could hardly imagine being unfazed by him. There was nothing about Edward she could envision going without for another day of her existence. She had everything she wanted. It was a good thing he wouldn't let her concentrate on anything for more than a split second at a time, otherwise she very well might get teary – and she'd never hear the end of it.

His frigid finger brushed the side of her breast and she couldn't repress a hiss.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and instantly disentangled from her, leaving her breathless and confused. That, she could easily do without.

"For the last time, Edward, I'm not going to break, I promise. Even if you hurt me, which you _won't_, well. It won't matter much after tonight, will it?"

"It will if you're beyond repair."

"It's our last – opportunity – before I'm different. Just relax, okay? Please. _Please_," she insisted in that fervent tone she knew affected him much more that he was willing to let on.

"That's hardly fair!" he protested, very unconvincingly.

"_Please_," she begged once more and slipped her top over her head, effectively disabling his better judgment for a little while.

--

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to evaluate your damage," Edward said sternly as he studied every inch of her shoulder and arm. So far, he'd only found four faint dots on her left shoulder and a darker one, where his thumb had dug into her soft skin.

"I'm not damaged," she said patiently.

She felt fine, content, really. That bruise under her breast was going to kill later, but it was very much worth it. Besides, what's a stupid bruise when she had to go through a complete – and more than a little painful – biological transformation? But such subtle distinctions were clearly above Edward's maniacally protective nature. As stealthily as she could, she covered the offending mark with her hand.

"Let me be the judge of that, will you?" he retorted, and scooted down to examine her ribcage. As if on cue, he brushed her hand away and grimaced. "That's one nasty bruise."

"It's nothing. Look," she said and pressed the spot with her thumb, trying to control every muscle of her face, "I can't even feel it."

"You are the _worst_ liar I have ever met," he chuckled, and traced soothing circled around the purpling mark. A shiver ran through her then, and she noticed the sky didn't look so blue anymore.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm just cold."

"We should head back," he said sadly, and she didn't have the heart to bring up the 'No wallowing' rule now.

As Edward made a first trip to the car with their picnic equipment, she sat alone in the grass, her eyes fixed on the darkening sky. It looked like a storm was coming – the weather really was oddly metaphoric today. As eager as she was for what was to come, the sense of dread she had been pushing back to a corner of her mind for days seemed to grow stronger, in tune with the thickening clouds.

"Let's walk for a while," she said when Edward magically appeared by her side again. Hand in hand, they engaged together into the forest for the last time of her life as she knew it. It looked rather bleak now under that grayish light, a little scary, even, but Bella decided she didn't mind in the slightest.

The time had come, and she was ready to face her own storm.


End file.
